The Grand Lodge of Freemasons
|-'Bold text' | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | GLOF Motto: '' Liberty-Equality-Solidarity '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:darkorange;" | Factbook |- | style="background:orange;" | Team Color || Orange |- | style="background:orange;" | Founded on || December 8, 2007 |- | style="background:orange;" | Founded by || Genghis |- | style="background:orange;" | In-Game Stats || http://www.cybernations.net/stats_al...%20Freemasons |- | style="background:orange;" | Total Nations || 129 |- | style="background:orange;" | Active Nations || 82 |- | style="background:orange;" | Percent Active || 64% |- | style="background:orange;" | Alliance Strength || 1,523,101 |- | style="background:orange;" | Avg. Strength || 11,807 |- | style="background:orange;" | Total Nukes || 114 |- | style="background:orange;" | Score || 6.61 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:darkorange;" | Grand Council |- | style="background:orange;" | Grand Master | * Genghis of New Tauron |- | style="background:orange;" | Grand Steward | * Lord_Xnut of Viberia |- | style="background:orange;" | Grand Chancellor | * Phil Collins of Republic of Sussudio |- | style="background:orange;" | Grand Superintendent | * AlexG314 of Alamor |- | style="background:orange;" | Grand Knight | * Arod_Johns of Posieda |- | style="background:orange;" | Grand Treasurer | * Lee Goodner of Aburahmeh |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:darkorange;" | Lodge Officers |- | style="background:orange;" | Almoner | * Walking_Dead of Camp Couch |- | style="background:orange;" | Crypto | * Sicotic of Offspring |- | style="background:orange;" | Marshal | * Vacant |- | style="background:orange;" | Pursuivant | * ZayneHumphrey of Techtvicia |- | style="background:orange;" | Architect | * Genghis of New Tauron |- | style="background:orange;" | Librarian | * Vacant |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:darkorange;" | Judiciary |- | style="background:orange;" | Registrars | * Walking_Dead of Camp Couch |- | style="background:orange;" | Lodge Wardens | * Charles the Great of drunken state * Solaman of Solantia |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:darkorange;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:orange;" | '''Mutual Defence and Aggression Pact (MDAP) || * - NV * 50px - PUKE |- | align="center" style="background:orange;" | Mutual Defence Pact (MDP) || * - UCN * - KoC |- | align="center" style="background:orange;" | Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - TTK |- | align="center" style="background:orange;" | Treaty Bloc || * Orange Unity Treaty * The AZTEC Treaty |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:darkorange;" | Other Information |- | style="background:orange;" | Important Links | * GLOF Forums * GLOF Statistics * GLOF Member List * GLOF Nation Map * GLOF Offical IRC chatroom |- |} The Ongoing History of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons: The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is the penultimate alliance of principle in the Cyberverse; created on November 11th and opening its doors on December 8th, 2007, this community was founded by the honorable Genghis. Espousing truth, sincerity and genuine fellowship, the Lodge has been fortunate to attract many entertaining and respected personalities. ''The Masonic Code'' Version 4 Ratified - 01 Jul 2008 :::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k1...OFCeremony.png :I violate no secret when I say that one of the greatest values in Masonry is that it affords an opportunity for men of all walks of life to meet on common ground where all men are equal and have one common interest. ::Theodore Roosevelt, Freemason. Preamble On this day, the twenty-third of June in the Year of Our Lord two-thousand and eight, We, as free individuals, have convened in mutual harmony to secure the material and immaterial wealth of our borders. With the signing of this document, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons is born; a community by which each of us shall stand as a Sacred Order of Brothers and Sisters. We shall become a Beacon of Truth in a desert of barren intentions and hollow words; forging an alliance within which no contention shall ever exist but the sincere emulation of Liberty, Equality, and Solidarity. Together, we have established this Masonic Code to reflect our principles and become our Square and Compass; so say we all. Article I. The Overview :Freemasonry must stand upon the religious, political, social, and economic Rock of Truth. Nothing is so worthy of its care as freedom in all its aspects. "Free" is the most vital part of Freemasonry. It means freedom of thought and expression, freedom of spiritual and religious ideals, freedom from oppression, freedom from ignorance, superstition, vice and bigotry, freedom to acquire and possess property, to go and come at pleasure, and to rise or fall according to will of ability. ::H.W.Coil, Freemason. Section 1. The Introduction: Although this alliance has been founded upon the ancient tradition of Freemasonry, we recognize that Cyber Nations is a role-playing experience and that we reserve the right to enjoy the many economic, militaristic, and diplomatic aspects of it. In no matter, shape or form, should our actions be interpreted as the factual application of the Grand Secret. The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is not officially affiliated with any specific denomination of Freemasonry. Section 2. The Association: For definitive purposes, every individual that is affiliated with our alliance shall be considered to be a Freemason; our membership has been divided into three degrees of escalating responsibility: the Degree of Entered Apprentice, the Degree of Fellow Craft, and the Degree of Master Mason. Section 3. The Code of Conduct: The Grand Lodge of Freemasons expects reasonably civilized behavior from every individual who seeks to obtain or retain membership in this alliance; respectful discussion and behavior toward our kin, proponents, and opponents is encouraged. As rational human beings, we understand that our actions have consequences; any Freemason guilty of conduct unbecoming of a Lodge member may face disciplinary action and/or dismissal at the discretion of The Council. Article II. The Membership :Freemasonry is an ancient and respectable institution, embracing individuals of every nation, of every religion, and of every condition in life. Wealth, power and talents are not necessary to the person of a Freemason. An unblemished character and a virtuous conduct are the only qualifications for admission into the Order. ::Laurie, Freemason. Section 1. The Admission to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: 2.1.1. Any free individual who is seeking to become a Freemason must visit our Grand Lodge at Square-n-Compass and submit a request to receive the Degree of Entered Apprentice. 2.1.2. Every aforementioned individual must apply his or her mark to the letter of this Masonic Oath: :I, _________, of my own free will and accord, do hereby and hereon most solemnly and sincerely promise and swear, that I will hail, ever conceal, and never reveal any of the secrets, arts, parts, point or points of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons to any party or person; with the legitimate exception that it be to a true and lawful brother or sister of our degree. I shall acknowledge and obey all due signs and summons sent to me from The Council; in service to my brethren I shall bring service to myself. :''I shall hold the Grand Secret inviolable; never illicitly committing an action that risks material or conscientious harm to my Grand Lodge. I shall communicate the Grand Masonic Word only in the specific manner or form in that which I shall receive it. I shall protect the parts of the Grand Masonic Word if ever they are directed to and received by me as such; with the exception of murder and treason. :''I shall never recognize the authority of a foreign power other than my Creator over myself or my Lodge no matter which form that it may be disguised in. I shall never sit in a Lodge of Clandestine-made Masonry or converse on the subject of Masonry with a Clandestine-made Mason. I shall forever protect the Grand Hailing Sign of Distress even amidst the dying moments of my final hour of existence. :''Under never less of a penalty than the sacrifice of my conscience, having my body severed in two, and watching my bowels taken from thence and burned until ashes; I shall never violate this obligation and will henceforth honor the Masonic Code. Section 2. The Degree of Entered Apprentice is subject to the following conditions: 2.2.1. The phrase Entered Apprentice is a reference to any individual who has submitted an application for membership to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons and has been accepted; he or she shall experience a probationary period, the purpose for which is training and to give the Lodge the opportunity to assess his or her conduct. Every individual who graduates from the Degree of Entered Apprentice will be given the opportunity to receive the Degree of Fellow Craft. Section 3. The Degree of Fellow Craft is subject to the following conditions: 2.3.1. The phrase Fellow Craft is a reference to any individual who has graduated from the Degree of Entered Apprentice and has accepted the Degree of Fellow Craft; he or she shall receive Convention privileges, opportunities for appointment or nomination, the capability to participate in the Grand Treasury, shall remain consistently active, and shall be obligated to recognize the Grand Hailing Sign of Distress. Section 4. The Degree of Master Mason is subject to the following conditions: 2.4.1. The phrase Master Mason is a reference to any individual who has graduated from the Degree of Fellow Craft and has accepted the Degree of Master Mason; he or she has either served or is currently serving on The Council. While subject to the privileges assigned to a Fellow Craft, a Master Mason shall remain a ceremonial example of our manifested principles. Section 5. The Resignation: 2.5.1. Every Freemason shall submit his or her resignation to, and gain acceptance from, The Council, prior to seeking alternative membership in an alliance or ending affiliation with the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Section 6. The Dismissal, Disciplinary Action, and Appeal: 2.6.1. Any individual who willfully violates this Masonic Code or becomes unreasonably inactive may be subject to dismissal and/or disciplinary action at the discretion of The Council. 2.6.2. The term dismissal is a reference to the action of forcefully removing an individual from his or her affiliation with the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. 2.6.3. The phrase disciplinary action is a reference to the placement of economic penalties and/or sustained military action upon an individual by the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. 2.6.4. Any Freemason who experiences dismissal and/or disciplinary action may appeal either decision to The Judiciary and seek reinstatement and/or compensation. Article III. The Political Structure :It is noble in its administration: to think and let think, beyond the narrow contracted prejudices of bitter sectarians in these modern times. It is general or universal language, fitted to benefit the poor stranger, which no other institution is calculated to reach, by extending the beneficent hand. ::Lorenzo Dow, Freemason. Section 1. The Council: 3.1.1. The Office of the Grand Master has executive authority over all domestic, economic, military, and foreign affairs that affect the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; the founder of this alliance shall initially assume responsibility for this position. He or she shall appoint or delegate appointments to The Council at his or her discretion; whilst acting accordingly with administrative privileges on our forum. The Grand Master shall objectively arbitrate and examine any Vote of No Confidence that is requested against the Judiciary. With the exception of circumstances provided for by this Masonic Code, he or she shall convene every Convention. All powers that have not been provided for by this Masonic Code shall be considered to be subject to the authority of the Grand Master. 3.1.2. The Office of the Grand Steward shall assume some or all of the executive responsibilities of the Grand Master at the discretion of the latter or through the provisions of this Masonic Code. 3.1.3. The Office of the Grand Superintendent shall administrate domestic policy. 3.1.4. The Office of the Grand Treasurer shall administrate economic policy. 3.1.5. The Office of the Grand Knight shall administrate military policy. 3.1.6. The Office of the Grand Chancellor shall administrate foreign policy. Section 2. The Judiciary: 3.2.1. The Judiciary consists of a panel of three individuals who have been popularly elected to the position of Registrar; each Registrar has the authority to objectively arbitrate and examine appeals and any Vote of No Confidence that is requested against The Council or a Lodge Officer. The Judiciary shall be consulted by The Council a priori regarding the banning of any Freemason from our forums; the former may investigate the matter through in-game communication. Every verdict of the Judiciary is subject to a two-third majority vote by the Registrars. Quarterly, beginning on the first weekend of every third month, a Convention shall be held to determine the popular election of the Registrars. No individual may serve simultaneously on the Judiciary and The Council. Prior to his or her nomination for the position of Registrar, a candidate must have spent a minimum of three months in service to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Section 3. The Lodge Offices: 3.3.1. The Council shall authorize the creation of Lodge Offices and appoint Fellow Craft to the position of such offices so that they may aid the Grand Superintendent, Grand Treasurer, Grand Knight, and/or the Grand Chancellor with their specific duties. 3.3.2. A Lodge Officer shall only reiterate policy, not create it; the latter is the role of The Council. Article IV. The Procedure :Its laws are reason and equity; its principles benevolence and love; and its religion purity and truth; its intention is peace on earth; and its disposition good-will toward men. ::Bro. Rev. T.M. Harris, Freemason. Section 1. The Convention: 4.1.1. The term Convention is a reference to a popular election, a popular decision to accept or reject a successor to the position of Grand Master, or a popular decision to accept or deny a Vote of No Confidence. 4.1.2. Every Convention shall consist of a Nomination and/or Discussion Period which will last forty-eight hours and precede every Polling Period. 4.1.4. Every Convention shall consist of a Polling Period which will last forty-eight hours following the conclusion of a Nomination and/or Discussion Period. 4.1.5. Every Convention is decided at the conclusion of a Polling Period; the leading decision wins. 4.1.6. In the event of a non-decision, a Convention will continue with a new Polling Period featuring the two previously leading options until a winner and/or verdict is decided. Section 2. The Vote of No Confidence: 4.2.1. The phrase Vote of No Confidence is a reference to the forced removal of an individual from his or her responsibilities by the popular decision of a Convention. 4.2.2. If a Freemason suspects that a member of The Council or a Lodge Office is incapable of fulfilling his or her obligations, a request may be submitted to the Judiciary to approve or deny the initiation of a Vote of No Confidence; if a Freemason suspects that a member of the Judiciary is incapable of fulfilling his or her obligations, a request may be submitted to The Grand Master to approve or deny the initiation of a Vote of No Confidence. 4.2.3. If a request to initiate a Vote of No Confidence is successful, a Convention shall be held to determine the verdict; if passed, the accused individual shall be immediately removed from his or her responsibilities, if denied, the accused individual may retain his or her responsibilities. 4.2.5. If a Vote of No Confidence against the Grand Master is passed, the Grand Steward shall immediately convene a Convention to determine the popular election of a new Grand Master. 4.2.6. If a Vote of No Confidence against a Registrar is passed, the Grand Master shall immediately convene a Convention to determine the popularly elected replacement for the impeached individual. Section 3. The Succession: 4.3.1. The Grand Master may nominate one or more individuals to be popularly accepted as his or her individual replacement; a Convention shall be held to determine the acceptance of such a nomination. If accepted, the nominated individual shall replace the Grand Master. If the Grand Master decides not to nominate a replacement, a Convention shall be held to determine the popular election of his or her successor. Prior to his or her nomination for the position of Grand Master, a candidate must have spent a minimum of three months in service to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. 4.3.2. In the event of an unexplained period of absence by the Grand Master which specifically lasts longer than fourteen days, the Grand Steward shall assume the position of Grand Master and the former shall be dismissed from his or her position. 4.3.3. In the event of an unexplained period of absence by a Registrar which specifically lasts longer than fourteen days, the Grand Master shall convene a Convention to determine a replacement. 4.3.4. In the event of a congruent unexplained period of absence by the Grand Master and the Grand Steward which specifically lasts longer than fourteen days, the following order of succession to the position of Grand Master shall be followed by The Council: #Grand Chancellor #Grand Superintendent #Grand Knight #Grand Treasurer 4.3.5. In the event of a congruent unexplained period of absence by the entirety of The Council which specifically lasts longer than seven days, the Judiciary shall convene a Convention to determine a new Grand Master. 4.3.6. In the event of a congruent unexplained period of absence by the entirety of The Council and the Judiciary which specifically lasts longer than seven days, the most-tenured Freemason shall convene a Convention to determine a new Grand Master. Section 4. The Declaration of War: 4.4.1. The Grand Master has the authority to issue a Declaration of War against a foreign alliance; he or she must obtain the consent of at least two members of The Council prior to issuing such a declaration. In his or her absence or at his or her discretion, the Grand Master may authorize the Grand Steward to issue a Declaration of War against a foreign alliance; he or she must also obtain the consent of at least two members of The Council prior to issuing such a declaration. Section 5. The Affiliation: 4.5.1. Every Freemason shall adjust the components of his or her nation affiliation to meet the requirements of The Council; such attributes include, but are not limited to, Alliance Affiliation, National Flag, Nation Bio, and/or Team Color. Article V. The Ratification Being persuaded that a just application of the principles, on which the Masonic Fraternity is founded, must be promote of private virtue and public prosperity, I shall always be happy to advance the interests of the Society, and to be considered by them as a deserving brother. -George Washington, Freemason. Section 1. The Caveat: 5.1.1. No individual in the Grand Lodge of Freemasons shall circumvent the authority of this Masonic Code. Section 2. The Implementation: 5.2.1. This Masonic Code shall only be ratified with the expressed consent of a two-third majority vote by a Convention. Section 3. The Amendment: 5.3.1. The Council may issue amendments to this Masonic Code with the expressed consent of a two-third majority vote by a Convention. http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/GLOF/WaxSealRibbon.png Political Apparatus ''Anthem'' On January 7th, 2008, Our Lodge adopted the "Song of Welcome" as our community's official international anthem: Brethren from the East and West. Who have stood in the Tyler's Test, You will find a welcome here, Bright, Fraternal, and Sincere. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. We salute the man of worth. Whether high or low his birth, Whatsoever be his lot Rich or poor it matters not. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. And when we have said adieu, May our love remain with you, And may we renew that love, In a Grander Lodge Above. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. ''The Foundation'' The Grand Lodge of Freemasons was founded as a legitimate response to a cycle of betrayal, mean-spirited politics and a disingenuous philosophy of entitlement that flooded CyberNations and led to conflict in and between many alliances; during the Legion Disbandment Crisis, Genghis, a former Legionnaire, noticed an infamous disbandment announcement and established the original Lodge forum on November 11th, 2007. Operating under house arrest by the New Pacific Order (NPO) during the occupation, Genghis took a month to develop the Lodge before resigning and deleting his ancient nation; a day later on December 8th, Genghis created the nation of New Tauron and became the first individual to adopt the Grand Lodge of Freemasons as his alliance affiliation. Laying the First Bricks Concurrently on December 8th, Genghis began active recruitment and opened the alliance to the general public. Along with new members who had also become disenfranchised with the state of the CyberNations community, the alliance attracted the support of respected organizations such as Nueva Vida and the Knights of the Iron Cross (KIX). This success quickly culminated in a verbal but informal protectorate agreement with KIX; ending a vicious serious of tech-raiding attacks that caused considerable problems for the early membership. On December 21st, the interim charter was rewritten by ModusOperandi; thus establishing the first Masonic Code and providing for the effective transition from the Interim Council to the subsequently elected Lodge Councils. On January 21st, however, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons became ironically stronger than its allies in KIX; thus effectively ending the informal arrangement and putting the Lodge in a precarious position of being one of the few alliances ever to be born and grown completely independent. A series of clever diplomatic maneuvers ensured that the subsequent establishment of foreign agreements were only completed with sincere friends; this culminated with the first informal communication that the Lodge had with a sanctioned alliance, the NPO. The friendship that was developed between the Lodge and the Pacifican diplomat ExoByte (who later became a Freemason), broadened the foreign policy scope of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons and convinced the earliest Councils to pursue genuine friendship rather than side with the various entrenched sides that encompassed the state of foreign relations in the Cyberverse. Its foreign policy and principles of its creation aside, the Lodge became enamored with the problem of locating sincere but prospective members. With the assistance of Phil Collins, Walking_Dead, Zayne Humphrey, Alaric, Alexg314, Quatzecoatl and Arod Johns, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons adopted a recruitment philosophy of intervention in individual tech-raiding affairs and provided assistance for its unfortunate victims. As a result, many of the earliest members were individuals who had been spared from such encounters and shared identical principles; such as liberty, equality and solidarity. Economically the Grand Lodge of Freemasons turned its attention to the enterprise of technology sales; providing for the enhanced distribution of such material for the benefit of its friends and members. As a result of the efforts of many, specifically Lord_Xnut, Blamage and the many who concurrently aided with recruitment, a flood of currency poured into the coffers of the Lodge and the foundation of its finances was intensely active and prosperous. From the noble roots of establishing an alliance that could withstand corruption, foster genuine friendship between its members, seek a tradition of mutual-respect with its peers whilst only formalizing foreign agreements with like-minded organizations of principle, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons was successfully born as a defensive alliance with individuals of the absolute highest integrity; completing it all as an independent without any foreign interference. Pillars of Achievement On January 20th, 2008, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons achieved the ability to be recognized as an official alliance and formally announced its existence to the Cyberverse through the http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13358 first Grand Installation]. The success of its foreign policy to pursue genuine friendships was culminated in the creation of a new bloc on March 2nd with its closest partners in Nueva Vida; coined AZTEC, the agreement ensured prosperity and collective self-defense. Subsequently expanding to include its allies in the Patriotic Union of Kalashnikov Enthusiasts (PUKE), AZTEC was a tremendous success. Perfecting the art of Conventions by electing its Second and then Third Councils, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons near-unanimously endorsed Genghis to continue his reign as Grand Master. On April 7th, 2008, the Lodge reached the difficult milestone of five hundred thousand nation strength; announcing its achievement through the second Grand Installation. Shortly thereafter on July 9th, 2008, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons endorsed the announcement of its third Grand Installation; the pronouncement of one million nation strength with one hundred members. From Elective Democracy to Responsible Governance Throughout the first year of its history, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons was faced with an intricate and complex charter issue that transfixed the attention of many contributing and devoted members; how best could a political apparatus be organized to preserve the founding principles yet encourage the libertarian participation of new contributors? As a result, numerous Conventions were held to determine what direction to take to address this issue. Over time, subsequent revisions to the Masonic Code tested various hypotheses involving authoritarian and representative methods of governance; an evolution of sorts toward the grand charter that the Lodge operates with today. It was accepted that the preservation of the founding principles would best be served by emphasizing the senior role of contributing members in directing the policy of Lodge affairs; new members, of course, would be afforded every universal opportunity to show their ability to contribute and receive appointments to positions of subsequent greater responsibility. In this manner, three branches of administration were manifested into existence in the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; the Lodge Council, the Lodge Offices and the Registrar. The Lodge Council became the executive director of policy in the Lodge and was continually comprised of senior members who were primarily elected or appointed from amongst the ranks of the greatest contributing Fellow Craft and Master Masons. Coincidentally, this pattern was eventually codified and adopted into the articulate letter of later Masonic Code revisions. The Lodge Offices were emblematic of the need to provide every Freemason with the opportunity to contribute if he or she decided to do so; they were often coincidentally appointed by the Lodge Council from deserving members of the Fellow Craft and supported the various administrative duties of the Lodge. The significance of this enterprise was that it afforded every Freemason who became a Lodge Officer with the prerequisite experience that was needed to become a member of the Lodge Council. The position of Registrar was often the principle point of debate and discussion within the Lodge as it represented the judicial aspect of its political apparatus; in various incarnations, it was generally accepted that the Registrar shall remain elected from amongst contributing members and remain separate from the executive government and its plethora of administrative stems. To this aim, the franchise (the right to vote) was eventually limited to members who had obtained the Degree of Fellow Craft; not content to promote the non-exercise of such an important and effective right, the franchise to participate in Conventions was subsequently limited to only contributing members as represented by anyone who showed initiative to earn the Degree of Fellow Craft and/or the Degree of Master Mason. The meritocratic and democratic representation of the membership remained effectively preserved through the ability of any enfranchised Freemason to exercise a Vote of No Confidence in a member of the Lodge Council, a Lodge Officer and/or a Registrar and the ability for any Freemason to make an appeal against any disciplinary decision by the government to the Registrar. In this manner, a meritocratic democracy was developed that encouraged initiative and promoted equal representation; the Grand Lodge of Freemasons has always remained fortunate that its political apparatus, in its various incarnations through the multitude of required revisions to the Masonic Code, has resolutely withstood the in-fighting and corruption that often takes hold in other alliances as a result of irresponsibly permitting questionable rights to the franchise. The evolution of the Masonic Code from its conception as an interim document to its present is located in the Scottish Rite Library along with the debates and discussions which have been adequately preserved. The War of Principle Popularly known as the BLEU-Continuum Conflict or the War of the First Coalition, the War of Principle became the first open engagement in which the Grand Lodge of Freemasons participated when various alliances declared the initiation of formal hostilities against its ally for various reasons on August 11th, 2008; the New Polar Order (NpO). Citing The Penguin Lodge Treaty and Article V of AZTEC, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons justifiably entered the conflict as a direct result of the open hostilities that had been initiated against its friends in Nueva Vida (a member of BLEU at the time) and the New Polar Order. In spite of insurmountable odds and the expected material destruction that the catalyst of this endeavor promised, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons sought to enter this conflict on the basis of friendship rather than risk sacrificing its honor or the spirit with which those documents were signed. Issuing the fourth Grand Installation on August 13th, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons served a formal declaration of war against its opponents in TORN and Poison Clan who had rallied to the cause of the coalition. Much criticism and many accolades were afforded to the Lodge as a result of its decision; chiefly amongst its opponents, the argument that the commencement of hostilities against TORN, an Orange sphere alliance, by the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, another predominantly Orange sphere alliance, tremendously upset the tradition by which the initiation of a conflict by an Orange sphere alliance against another Orange sphere alliance was popularly unacceptable because it was rare. To offset such criticism, the Freemasons countered that never in its entire history had the Lodge considered itself to be an official Orange sphere alliance in spite of efforts to possibly make an official move there if community circumstances provided for such an endeavor. The Great Color Debate in the Scottish Rite Library more than successfully illustrates the history of Lodge spherical affiliation; at its outset, the Freemasons were initially a Blue alliance but predominately participated in Orange due to its stability. Although the Grand Lodge of Freemasons had made numerous attempts to become involved in the Orange community, including the dispatch of many diplomats to the (OUT), such endeavors had remained fruitless as contact became fairly limited and unintentional rebukes of these diplomatic efforts had led to a predominant feeling of being excluded by Orange alliances. Coincidentally, the Lodge had become very close to its friends on the Blue sphere; specifically benefiting from its enhanced relations with Nueva Vida, the New Polar Order and BLEU. As such, a sharp response by OUT alliances was to be expected due to the Lodge being predominantly Orange but retaining closer and more successful ties with Orange opponents on Blue; the mutual failure of Orange-Lodge relations had a serious impact on the Freemason community. Both TORN and Poison Clan near single-handily defeated the Lodge with the assistance of many alliances; facing expected 11-1 odds and suffering seventy-seven of its ninety nations in anarchy or nuclear devastation, the Grand Lodge of Freemasons reached more than lenient peace terms after having been threatened with Orange Prohibition and issued its fifth Grand Installation; formally surrendering on August 19th and canceling or suspending every foreign agreement. As a result of the War of Principle, OUT announced that it would deliberately show the Lodge the tremendous unity and benefit of Orange after many of its members noted the tremendous respect, maturity and professionalism that Freemasons had exhibited on the battlefield. Quickly fulfilling the articles of its surrender terms during which it was actively involved and accepted into the Orange community, the Lodge was successfully released from its terms on September 26th. Proud of the courage and resilience that they had shown by defending their friends and entering an unwinnable conflict; the War of Principle is seen as a success as it brought the Lodge officially closer to Orange through the fulfillment of its surrender terms, defense of its principles, coincidental communication between Freemasons and Orange nations and the generous protection that its former adversaries in TORN gave to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons during the month-long period of reconstruction. Category:AlliancesCategory:Orange team alliances